historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Jean the Tall
| birth_place = Angoulême, France | death_date = | death_place = Frankfurt, Holy Roman Empire | religion = Roman Catholic | known_for = Attempted to assassinate Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor | criminal_charge = Regicide | criminal_penalty= Tortured and executed }} Jean the Tall (probably Jean Bellrosé; 3/8 January 1231 2 October 1259) was French outlaw whose attempted assassination of Holy Roman Emperor Conrad III on 14 August 1259 culminated in his notorious and controversial public execution. He is first leader and founder of Jeansian crime family, his own crime family from 1255 to his execution in 1259. He was succeeded by Albrecht FitzJohn, Jean's adoptive and illegitimate son. Early life and crusader He was born in the Kingdom of France in Angouleme to unknown poor family. His birth name was probably Jean Bellrosé. His childhood was not good, it fact it was described as an abused. Historians told that Jean suffered a badly childhood, even growing up.John 2010, pg. 41–42John 2010, pg. 42–43 He later become an crusader while listing Conrad Artusmeile, later Holy Roman Emperor at aged around twenty-seven or twenty-eight years old, during the Seventh Crusade.John 2010, pg. 44 This going to be controversial which Jean deserted Conrad's army but captured by the Ayyubids for next four-years.John 2010, pg. 44 Crime family founder Louis IX of France was ransomed for 400,000 dinars. After he pledged not to return to Egypt again and surrendered Damietta to the Egyptians, he was allowed to leave on May 8, 1250, to Acre with his brothers and 12,000 war prisoners, including some from older battles, whom the Egyptians agreed to release. When Jean's released on sometimes 11 or 17 April 1255 returned to France.John 2010, pg. 45 Upon return, Louis heard the news that his deserted Conrad's army. Louis outlawed Jean for desertion.John 2010, pg. 46 With avoid French armies with vassals patrolling France, Jean escaped to France's neighbor, the Holy Roman Empire, without knowing that Conrad FitzCountess was first elected Holy Roman Emperor in previously-year election of 1254. Louis warned Conrad that his deserter is here in the Empire.John 2010, pg. 46 He also founded his own crime family on February 1255, which last for 45 years. Assassination attempt on Conrad III Conrad's reign was almost less than a year, but ever since Jean's hateful relationship now the Holy Roman Emperor.John 2010, pg. 50 His first plan to attempted to assassinated Conrad on March 1257, but failed which Jean escaped.John 2010, pg. 51–52 His second attempted to assassinated Conrad on fall of 1258, once again failed. Conrad was role into war with Denmark from 1257 to 1258.John 2010, pg. 53 His third assassination attempt on the Emperor was planned on August 1259, but if successful, historians had been question when Jean's takeover the Empire or Conrad's three-year-old son also names Conrad took over the country but it will mean that he will be someone's co-ruler until Conrad IV's sole reign begin.John 2010, pg. 54–55 On 14 August 1259, Jean finally was caught on the Emperor. Conrad III exiting Frankfurt to return to capital of Nuremburg to riding in the streets in his free time. Jean whispered Conrad's ear while plunging a knife into his abdomen and legs about four-five times.John 2010, pg. 56John 2010, pg. 57John 2010, pg. 58 Jean wasn't able to finished the assassination but escaped, hoping the Emperor is dead, but the Emperor was heavily crippled wounded him, making Conrad's crippled for the rest of his life.John 2010, pg. 59John 2010, pg. 60–61"The Biography of Jean the Tall", pg. 34 Prison and executed Day after this third assassination on Conrad was again failed."The Biography of Jean the Tall", pg. 35 He was hunted down by Imperial guards, while the crippled Kaiser Conrad was slowly recovering."The Biography of Jean the Tall", pg. 36–39 While in hiding, Conrad III proclaimed Jean the Tall a outlaw and wanted; just like French King Louis IX. Well although Jean was caught by the imperial guards when one of the guards recognized Jean. He quickly put to trial of Regicide where he was tortured and executed."The Biography of Jean the Tall", pg. 40–41"The Biography of Jean the Tall", pg. 42–47 He was executed on 2 October 1259, which Jean was only 28 years old. His crime family's leadership was succeeded by his adoptive and illegitimate son, Albrecht FitzJohn. But due to his young age, the leader who was not really a boss or leader of the family, Konrad Hammerskin, which he as the acting boss until Albrecht's eighteen birthday in 1273. Legacy Reference External links